1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a bulldozer.
2. Background Information
A bulldozer is provided with an engine and an engine auxiliary. The engine auxiliary is connected to the engine via a connecting member such as a pipe or a cable. For example, a bulldozer which is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H08-42351 is provided with a fuel tank as the engine auxiliary.